Spring Chicken
by HouseObbsessed44
Summary: House or more correctly everyone around him starts to worry about his age and lifestyle. After a crazy night at a honky tonk bar, things start to get a little out of hand. But not everythings going sour. His new bedmate is one very good thing left. SLASH
1. Ride Of His Life

House zipped up his thick leather jacket against the harsh winds that whipped his hair all around. Wilson made it a point to tighten his grip around Houses waist in a warning manner.  
"How exactly did you talk me into this?" Wilson shouted loudly against the roar of the motorcycle.  
House smirked and revved the engine louder, reveling in the way the arms around him squeezed in fear. And how the legs squeezed in…. fear right? That was probably all it was, but something else would have been much more interesting. "I promised you some candy. Apparently your parents didn't teach you about the scary old men on the streets."  
Wilson rolled his eyes but didn't say anything, just buried his head into the crook of Houses neck. This wasn't a problem for House… until Wilson exhaled. A shot of electricity shot thorough House's body and landed in his groin. He stifled a groan and reached down to turn on the motorcycles stereo system. Wilson had teased him relentlessly when House had made this investment. He said that there was no way that anyone could hear music over the "roar of that death-traps muffler". Boy was he proven wrong.  
As soon as the music started, Wilson's body shook even more in surprise and his head shot up instantly. Just like House had planned.  
"Are you TRYING to give me a heart attack you unbelievable ass!?" Wilson seemed genuinely angry for a second, but then he relaxed onto Houses back. "Turn that down!!"  
"What!?" Serves you right for making fun of my bike! House chuckled and turned down the song just in time for Wilson to shout his question again, loudly compared to the relative quiet. As 'Animals' by Nickleback faded into the roar of the bike, House turned onto an older dirt road.  
"Where in the HELL are you taking me? People know that I'm with you!" Wilson said in a mock frightened tone.  
"Yeah but they'd never think I'd kill my secret lover!"  
"Oh ha-ha. I'm rolling with laughter."  
"I'd sure hope not. If you start rocking my baby I'll push you off before I'd crash!"  
"Sadly I know that you're not joking. Now WHERE are we going." Wilson tried to take in his surroundings, but it was dark out and they were going way too fast. He glanced down at the speedometer only to see they were well over eighty miles per hour. "HOUSE YOU MORON SLOW DOWN YOU'LL KILL US OH MY GOD I'M GOING TO DIE ON THIS DAMN DEATH TRAP!!"  
"Calm down and stop shouting in my ear or I will kill you!" The bike started to slow down and then finally stopped outside of what looked like an old run down barn. The only distinguishable things about it were the tons of white Christmas lights coming from inside its tall windows.  
Wilson fell to the ground. "Oh sweet solid earth!!"  
"Oh quite being a baby. And get up, your embarrassing me in front of the other cow-pokes."  
Totally baffled, Wilson stood up and looked around. Sure enough, there was about eight or nine cars all around them in the parking lot.  
"House…. Where in the HELL are we?"  
"You wouldn't believe if you didn't see it for yourself. Come on."  
Limping, House lead Wilson into the rundown barn. Inside it was-  
"No…. House…. this isn't what I think it is…. Is it?"  
"Are you thinking 'Gay Honky-Tonk bar'? Because yeah, that pretty much sums it up."


	2. Want To Find Out?

Inside of the bar was like a completely different world. Draped across the rafters were dangling white Christmas lights that seemed to be the only source of light.

On the floor was a large, spread out dance floor in front of the D.J's booth. Against one wall was a large bar with spinning stools in front of it, and the opposite wall had low set tables with what appeared to be differently colored pillows all around them. A scarce few couples were sitting on the pillows and one or two were standing near the D.J's booth, drinks in hand. Around the whole bar, speakers of all shapes and sizes hung on the walls, making the whole bar vibrate with sound.

"Oh my god…" Wilson was thrown for a loop, or maybe two. He slowly followed House over to the bar and sat down. Behind the bar was a gruff looking, but seemingly kind man.

"What'll you boys be drinking tonight?" His nametag read 'Jeff'.

"I'll have a dry scotch and…. What do you want darling? My treat." House set his hand on Wilson's knee, causing Wilson to promptly freak out.

"B-b-beer! Just a beer please."

Jeff chuckled as he got the drinks out from under the counter. "Still in the closet honey? That's okay, you can be yourself here! No one to judge you." He winked and handed the beer bottle over to Wilson.

"Th-thanks…. I think." He took a long drink of beer.

"So," The bartender set down the drinks and leaned against the counter. "You boys thinking of taking a ride?"

A coughing fit took over Wilson as he tried hard not to spit out his beer. House gently smashed him in the back.

"You okay honey?" Jeff looked concerned.

"I'm afraid so…. Dare I ask what you meant by a 'ride'?"

Jeff chuckled and turned to house. "He's got a dirty mind eh?"

"You think that's dirty you should see our bed sheets." House winked suggestively.

Smiling, Jeff walked out from behind the bard, and headed for a large, sheet-cover object in the corner of the room.

"I meant, taking a ride on THIS."

"Oh god…" Wilson groaned and set his head down on the counter. "Please tell me THAT is not why you brought me here!"

Underneath the tarp was a mess of gears, metal parts and pivots, all topped with a brown leather saddle. It took Wilson a few minutes, but he eventually saw the form of a bull in the pile of metal.

House smirked and downed his drink. "You cannot tell me that you've never dreamed of ridding a hot, uncontrollable animal!"

Maybe it was the added rasp of his voice from the scotch, but the sexiness of Houses voice sent shivers down Wilson's spine. Turning back to the mechanical bull, Wilson drank his beer in a vain attempt to quell the stirring between his legs.

"So?" Jeff patted the bull's saddle, sending a wave of dust into the air. "You think you'll try him out?"  
"No… I don't think that would be a good ide-"

"Of course it would!" House interrupted Wilson, tipping back his head, and shaking out the last few drops from his tumbler. "Pour me another, my fine flamboyant friend!"

Jeff rolled his eyes and made his way back and refilled Houses tumbler with the amber liquid.

"By the way" Wilson sipped his beer slowly. His groin was still warm from the unexpected arousal. "Have you… been here before?"

"I think the proper way to ask that is 'Come here often?'" House threw back his second scotch in just a few seconds, and slammed his glass on the hardwood surface.

"You're hitting it a little hard tonight fella. You nervous about something?" Jeff refilled the glass and left the bottle on the countertop.

Wilson watched as house quickly knocked back three more, and then finally slowed down. An awkward silence fell between the friends as they nursed their drinks. Music poured around them along with the sounds of other men talking around the bar.

Suddenly, something dawned on him.

"The bartender was right!" Wilson punctuated his phrase by slamming his beer down onto the bar.

House stared, mid-sip, at the man sitting on his right. "Care to elaborate? Cause if you're coming out of the closet I need to get my camera."

"No no no, you're drinking a lot."

A few beats passed between the two friends. House waved his hands in front of Wilson's face.

"Did you just meet me? The only think I ingest more of than liquor is vicodin."

"Yes, but your not so…" Wilson made a strange gesture with his hands. "choppy in your intake."

"On behalf of the rest of Dollywood," He motioned to the dance floor behind him where one or two couples were beginning to dance. "I'd just like to say 'What?'."

"You were just inhaling your scotch, then you slowed down, were fast again, then slow…" He watched as House gulped the rest of his glass. "And NOW you're going fast again!"

"Yeah. I thought my liver could use a break. Poor little fella is about to crawl outta my body." Strangely enough, House would not meet Wilson's eyes.

"House… are you really… you know." Uncomfortable didn't even begin to describe Wilson's face at that moment. "_Gay_?" The word seemed to hang between them in the air.

"Are you really, _you know_, that dense?" House mocked.

Another awkward silence passed.

"What, was that a yes or a no?"

"You wanna find out?"

The next few minutes passed by in mere nanoseconds. Suddenly, House was very close to Wilson, but it was far from uncomfortable. House had to lean onto the bar because his cane was abandoned by his seat. Breath mingled in the space between them, hot and musky.

"You want to find out…?" House's voice was gravely and sent fire through Wilson. A million images passed through him at once. House over top of him, House's lips on his lips. House's lips on his collar bones, on his pecks, his stomach….

Then, as quickly as it had started, it ended. House was walking away, towards the mechanical bull. The first thought into Wilson's head was 'What the hell just happened?' Followed quickly by 'Why the hell did it end?!'


End file.
